Duck hunting is considered by a good number of hunters as an interesting sport. This sport can be exercised either on land (in woods, etc. . . . ) or preferably on water, i.e. in a rowboat or in any floating duck blind. The hunting season is usually in the fall, during migration of the ducks, and accordingly, water tends to be colder. A plurality of wooden ducks or decoys are placed on the water at a distance from the floating duck blind, to lure the real ducks which would otherwise fly high in the sky, out of range. The goal for the hunters is accordingly to hide as much as possible, to prevent the ducks from recognizing them.
In view thereof, so-called sink boxes have been developed, consisting of a main flat but thin buoyant platform, from the center of which downwardly projects a hull into which engages a single hunter, so that only the head thereof projects upwardly from the hull. When dense vegetation is put on the platform, the hunter is very well hidden from his prey(s).
A problem with these sink boxes is their transportation. Indeed, theft considerations preclude that they be left unattended about the hunting area between two hunting week-ends. It is in fact cumbersome to carry such sink boxes, and it is a problem to tie them to an automobile because of their bulk which makes them susceptible to breakage.